


a matter of semantics

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is out for a run and, after tripping and spraining her ankle, is not having charitable thoughts about the activity. Luckily, a doctor happens to be nearby to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a matter of semantics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenTreasures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/gifts).



> For the lovely Ashley on the occasion of her birthday! ♥

Rose jogged in place as she waited for the walk sign to light up. It was week two of her new routine that included going for a jog after work instead of collapsing on her sofa as soon as she walked through the door of her flat. Her mum was getting remarried in a couple of months and Rose was determined to look her best at the wedding even if getting back in shape after a few years of coasting on her good metabolism felt like hell most days.

The running at least was getting easier. It was getting close to feeling as energizing as people said it should and less like death.

The light changed and Rose resumed her run, weaving around the light foot traffic. Only two more blocks to go and she’d be back at her flat. She was daydreaming about a shower and bed when she hit a crack in the sidewalk and went tumbling forward with a small shout, ankle twisting as she fell.

Rose pressed her lips together as she tried to pull herself back up, using the pressure to distract herself from the stinging of her palms and knees and the throbbing of her ankle.

_ Takin’ back every good thing I’ve said about running _ , she thought as she hobbled to a nearby bench. She hissed in a breath as she probed at her already swelling ankle. This was very not good. Traversing the last block and half to her flat was going to be nigh on impossible by herself.

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to intrude but are you alright?”

Rose looked up, startled at the voice. The bloke in the brown pinstriped suit just continued talking.

“It’s just, I saw you take a tumble and wanted to make sure you weren’t seriously hurt or anything. I’m a doctor so…” he shrugged, trailing off finally.

“Think I sprained my ankle,” Rose admitted, gesturing to the swollen joint. “Was just trying to figure out how painful hobbling home would be or if I needed to call someone.”

“Let me take a look?”

She made a go ahead gesture and he immediately sat on the bench next to her, gently taking her ankle to examine. It was honestly just her luck to meet a nice, attractive guy when she was all sweaty and disheveled from her run and also injured. He’d seen her fall, for goodness sake!

Rotten luck all around.

Except for the fact that he was sitting here talking to her and being very kind and that was better than just running past him without ever knowing he existed. It  _ was _ nice to be reminded that there were still some good guys out here in the world.

“Doesn’t look like anything’s broken. Probably just a bad sprain. Put ice on it and take something that’ll help with the swelling and pain.”

“Will do, Doc,” Rose said, flashing a smile at him. “Just have to figure out how I’m making it to my flat now.”

“Do you live far?”

“Block and a half that way,” Rose pointed over his shoulder, “and a ride up the lift and I’m home.”

“I could…” he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. “I dunno, I could walk you back, if you want. Would give you something to lean on so you don’t have to put as much  weight on your ankle.”

“That would be great, ta.”

“Right then,” he said, popping up to his feet. “Allons-y!”

He carefully helped Rose up and wrapped an arm around her waist. Rose mirrored the action before taking a cautious step forward.

“Whoa, careful,” he said, moving with her as she sucked in a sharp breath. “It’s still going to hurt to walk on it and I doubt hopping a block and a half is going to work well.”

“Right, hopping for my life,” she muttered.

“Weeell, I doubt things are quite that dire.”

“Could be worse. Could be trying to hop home on my own.”

“Then things might be dire,” he commented dryly.

“Tragically so,” Rose agreed as they slowly started to move. “But still, better with two and all that.”

“Indeed.”

Rose focused on walking for a few moments. The feel of her rescuer’s arm around her waist and his skinny and deceptively strong frame next to her was a rather nice distraction from the pain. Things could have definitely been worse than spraining her ankle and meeting him.

“So,  _ Doctor _ , do I get a name to go with the title?” She smiled up at him as they waited at another crossing, tucking her tongue between her teeth. “S’just I’m taking you home with me and I have no clue who you are.”

To her delight he started turning pink beneath his freckles and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed to get actual words to come out.

“James. My name is James McCrimmon.”

“Pleasure,” she drawled, cheeky smile still in place. “I’m Rose Tyler.”

“Rose Tyler,” he repeated, rolling the words around in his mouth as they started moving again. “Good name, that.”

“Thanks?”

“You’re welcome!”

Rose shook her head, already feeling fond exasperation for this bloke she didn’t know as he continued chattering on about phonetics and how certain sounds fit together.

“James,” she cut in, “this is my building.”

“Oh, right,” he said, sounding a bit disappointed. “Do you want help to the lift or should I just…” he jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

“I could use your help until I make it to my couch with a bag of ice,” she admitted.

“Right then. Happy to continue helping.”

The walk inside and the ride in the lift were taken in silence, neither of them quite sure what to say. Rose fished her key out of the zippered compartment of her arm band and awkwardly maneuvered to unlock the door, trying not to bend her scratched up hands more than necessary.

Finally, the lock clicked back and she could push the door open.

“Um, welcome to my place. Normally people don’t get to see it on the first date so consider yourself lucky,” she teased as they hobbled inside.

“It’s nice, much nicer than my flat. I’m hardly ever there.”

“Mmm, doctors work long hours right?”

James made a noncommittal noise and helped her down onto the sofa. He grabbed one of the throw pillows and carefully placed it under her injured ankle.

“You have a first aid kit somewhere?”

“Under the sink in the kitchen. Should be a bag of frozen peas iin the back of the freezer that I can use as an ice pack, too.”

She bit her lip as she listened to him rummage around in her small kitchen. There was  a triumphant sound when he found the veggies followed by a thunk and a yelp.

“You alright in there?” she called out.

“Just hit my head. I’m fine.”

“No injuring yourself while taking care of the injured person,” Rose said as he walked back into her line of sight. “Should be rule one of doctoring.”

“I’ll pass that along,” he promised.

James draped a towel over her ankle and laid the makeshift ice pack over it before starting to look through her first aid kit. 

“Hands please,” he requested, disinfectant and cotton pads located.

Rose bit down hard on her bottom lip as he swiped the stinging liquid over her palms. He was being achingly gentle with her but it still hurt. He moved onto her knees, giving them the same treatment before packing away her kit again.

“Thank you,” Rose said, breaking the quiet that had fallen over the room. “You didn’t have to do any of this but you’ve been a huge help.”

“Just trying to do my bit to make the world a bit better,” he said, brushing it off. “Besides,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’ve seen you running for the past couple of weeks and couldn’t figure out a way to talk to you, so really, it’s entirely selfish of me to help you.”

“Be selfish a little bit longer?” Rose asked before she could talk herself out of asking.

“Sorry?”

“Stay here for a bit, with me. You can swipe a beer from the fridge and I can operate Netflix from right here.”

“I don’t want to intrude…” he hedged.

“You’re not, I’m inviting you.”

“Then, okay, Rose Tyler. I’d love to stay.”

It was a few hours later when they were curled up together on the couch, Rose’s ankle still propped up, that she finally thought to ask about his job. “So, Doctor, what’s your specialty? I’m guessing it’s not treating sprained ankles.”

“Oi! I did a brilliant job treating yours!”

“That you did,” she soothed. “But really though, what do you normally do?”

James tugged on his ear, not meeting her eyes. “Erm, physics.”

“You said you were a doctor!” Rose exclaimed.

“I am! Just not of medicine.”

“You really were looking for any excuse to talk to me weren’t you?”

“Mhm,” he agreed. “You’re not mad?”

“Well you didn’t  _ actually _ lie and you  _ did _ take care of my injuries so, no, I’m not mad.”

“Good, because I’d like to see your flat on a future date, too,” he commented, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“Who said this was a date?”

“You did,” he sputtered.

“Meant it,” Rose muttered, snuggling into him.

“Good.”


End file.
